Una Familia Peculiar
by Usucapio
Summary: ¿Cómo es un día normal con la familia Cage?


_***NOTA: Los personajes de éste fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Warner y mi único objetivo es plasmar lo que mi imaginación me da.**_

" **Una familia peculiar"**

* * *

Había demostrado tener habilidades increíbles. Acreditadas lógicamente a su "linaje", aunque detestaba esa palabra, no era un perro o algo parecido.

Su mayor aspiración era provocar esa energía verde que su padre podía usar con facilidad en ciertas técnicas. Le encantaba la historia de la razón por la que su padre contaba con esas habilidades, todo el tiempo se preguntaba si también las había heredado. Se sentía orgullosa de ser una Cage y se sentiría aún más si también tuviera las habilidades de su padre.

No era que no estuviera orgullosa de ser una Blade también. Su madre y su abuelo habían estado luchando por la justicia toda su vida, algo digno de admirar.

En algún punto de su vida se había planteado dedicarse a la vida de Hollywood pero era un desperdicio total. Su padre siempre se lo repetía: _—No hay nada peor que alguien que no aprovecha al máximo sus habilidades._ Y como siempre (al menos para Cassie) tenía razón.

—Papá— lo llamó. Él estaba entrenando en el gimnasio de su casa.

Detuvo su entrenamiento al momento y caminó hacia ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Cage?— sonrió un momento, como hacia cada que pronunciaba el apellido Cage para llamarla.

—Estoy lista para que me entrenes.

A pesar de lo mucho que su padre la amaba había evitado entrenarla durante mucho tiempo. Excusándose como siempre en que aún no estaba lista para que él la entrenara. Ella comprendía la razón.

Cuando su padre había luchado contra Shinnok la energía de los guerreros mediterráneos lo había dominado por un tiempo, como consecuencia, durante los combates era más agresivo y la potencia de sus ataques había aumentado considerablemente. Aunque ese hecho había sido más notorio algunos años atrás, él sabía que aún había secuelas.

—No tan rápido bonita. Tu madre me dijo que quería entrenarte antes de mí—. _"Estupenda salida padre", pensó con irritación._

— ¿Ella te lo dijo o tú se lo sugeriste?— le preguntó con molestia.

—No sólo tu padre sabe pelear— dijo su madre a su espalda antes de que Johnny pudiera responder para escapar, le costaba trabajo engañarla. Eran tan iguales que difícilmente uno podría engañar al otro. — ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?— preguntó retándola.

— ¿Bromeas?— resopló soberbia. Por un momento Sonya sintió que estaba hablando con el mismísimo Johnny Cage.

—Entonces ven aquí y demuéstrame de qué estás hecha. Si me logras vencer podrás entrenar con tu padre, pero si no, seguirás entrenando conmigo.

— ¡Esto es injusto!— le espetó casi en tono de berrinche

—Pero si hace un momento te veías muy confiada, eres igual que tu padre. Sólo palabras.

—Aún sigo aquí— dijo Johnny que fue ignorado totalmente por el par de rubias.

Por mucho que Cassie amara a su madre, el que dijera eso de su padre no la ponía muy contenta. En el fondo sabía que si tuviera que elegir a alguien, por cualquier motivo, ése sería su padre.

No abrió la boca para decir nada. Fue esa mirada furiosa que Sonya de pronto reconoció como suya que la invitaba al centro. Sonya a veces sentía algo de ella en Cassie, más allá de su parecido físico. Era ese amor tan grande que Cassie tenía por Johnny lo que le recordaba a ella, porque ella como Cassie también había amado demasiado a su padre.

Caminaron al centro a la par. Cassie sólo miraba el centro, concentrándose. Fue ese momento en el que Sonya aprovechó para mirar a Johnny y exigirle con la mirada que no se entrometiera. La respuesta en la mirada de él fue dudosa pero firme al final.

Se miraron a los ojos, con decisión, dispuestas a darlo todo sin importar que fueran de la misma sangre. Cassie estaba decidida a vencer a su madre, aunque sabía que su entrenamiento no sería suficiente para vencer a una experta, a pesar de ello, creía lograrlo.

Sonya se debatía internamente en no usar todas sus habilidades, no quería que Cassie se desilusionara por no poder seguir su ritmo, pero también creía que necesitaba un poco de humildad, la joven combatiente había aprendido muchas mañas de su padre.

La primera en golpear fue Sonya, la impactó con el puño en el costado izquierdo. Cassie se dobló de dolor y Sonya aprovechó para golpear su rostro con el puño izquierdo pero Cassie la detuvo con la mano; se rehízo y soltó una patada para que su madre cayera al piso. Sonya perdió el equilibrio pero no logró que se cayera, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de ataques, aunque el impacto había sido con más fuerza de la que había esperado. Durante el desequilibrio de su madre, la pequeña de los Cage lanzó una patada alta para impactarlo en el rostro se su madre. Sonya habilidosamente se agachó y golpeó nuevamente el costado ya lastimado de su hija.

Le estaba costando más trabajo del que había creído. Estaba peleando con más intensidad de la que había planeado. El nivel de pelea de Cassie era muy superior al que ella había tenido a su edad. Estaba orgullosa.

Había planeado alargar un poco la pelea, pero a ese ritmo le sería más difícil, no quería lastimar gravemente a Cassie y si continuaba con golpes de ese tipo no lograría su objetivo.

Johnny estaba un poco alterado y sorprendido a la vez. Se dio cuenta de que Sonya también estaba impresionada. Ninguno había imaginado que su pequeña peleara tan bien y mucho menos que contara con tanta fuerza. Sus habilidades eran increíbles, ni siquiera él había tenido un nivel tan alto a esa edad.

La batalla continuó, pero Sonya ya estaba a punto de darla por terminada, si seguían así, Cassie terminaría más lastimada de lo esperado. A pesar de que fuera cruel, Sonya creía que Cassie debía aprender un poco de lo que significa una verdadera batalla. Las técnicas y ganar no lo eran todo. Pelear también significaba perder, recibir golpes y sufrir. Y muchas veces sólo significaba lo último.

Se sostuvo sobre sus brazos para tomar a Cassie por la cintura. Era una de sus técnicas favoritas y de las que mejor dominaba, así que no le costó mucho trabajo. Una vez que había logrado su objetivo utilizó la fuerza de sus brazos para apoyarse y lanzar a Cassie del otro lado.

El golpe en la cabeza fue desorientador, a Cassie le costó rehacerse pero se levantó. La pelea aún no estaba terminada. Dio un golpe con el puño izquierdo seguido por uno con el derecho, con una flexibilidad increíble, y que sólo había visto a Johnny emplear, Cassie se abrió de piernas hasta tocar el suelo al tiempo que impactaba un golpe con ambos puños en la zona baja de su progenitora, que de haberse tratado de un hombre probablemente lo habría dejado en el piso sin que éste pudiera moverse por el dolor.

Si no hubiera sido su esposa la impactada con ese golpe tan suyo probablemente habría gritado de alegría y emoción al ver cómo su pequeña seguía sus pasos. A este punto Johnny no estaba seguro de poder seguir viendo cómo se lastimaban una a la otra.

Sonya estaba boquiabierta, la técnica que había empleado estaba planeada para dar por terminada la batalla. Se admiró de la fortaleza de su pequeña, aunque ya veía necesaria la conclusión de esa batalla. Dio un salto grande y buscó en la caída impactar a su hija con los pies. Una vez hecho esto esperó a que se levantara para tirarla de nuevo al suelo, le propinó un par de golpes en el rostro, se levantó y la pateó provocando que ésta se arrastrara por el suelo.

Cassie ya no se levantó.

Johnny corrió a auxiliarla, de pronto se asustó al ver a su hija en ese estado. Entendía sobre todo que su esposa sabía medirse pero ni así podía evitar que la alarmante escena lo perturbara. Se preguntaba si había sido buena idea, incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez sí debió entrenarla él. La idea la desvaneció al instante, no podía culpar a nadie y mucho menos a Sonya, las medidas habían sido duras pero el método era eficaz. O al menos eso esperaba.

Sonya también se acercó, al igual que Johnny ver a Cassie así la ponía nerviosa. Comenzaba a dudar de si se había pasado más de la cuenta. Lastimarla de más era algo que no se perdonaría.

—Tranquila— escuchó a su esposo.

—Creo que…— no la dejó terminar,

—Estará bien, es una Blade—. Él como siempre la hacía sentir mejor, otra razón más por la que lo amaba. A pesar de que era un idiota la mayoría del tiempo.

—Si se van a besar ¿pueden enviarme antes a enfermería?— interrumpió Cassie. Sonya enrojeció y Johnny soltó una carcajada en una mezcla de alivio y diversión.

— ¡Lo hiciste bien preciosa!— la felicitó su padre.

Cassie abrió la boca para hablar. A Johnny parecía encantarle interrumpir.

—Shhh, será mejor que descanses.

Dando por terminada la conversación la tomó con cuidado con una mano en la cintura y otra en la espalda alta para que no se esforzara mucho. Cassie rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su padre y se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

Llevaron a Cassie a su habitación y llamaron al doctor que atendía a los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales. Sólo tenía una pequeña contusión y una costilla rota, le recetaron algunos analgésicos y mucho descanso.

* * *

Sonya se sentía aún culpable por los daños que había recibido su primogénita. Le dolía saber que ella le había propinado su primera paliza.

Johnny no era indiferente a lo que Sonya sentía. La conocía y sabía muy bien que se estaba culpando.

Ambos despidieron a su hija que estaba aún dormida por los sedantes. Volvieron a su habitación para dormir y descansar un poco. Ninguno habló de camino a la habitación.

Entraron fingiendo cada uno despreocupación. Sonya por Cassie y Johnny por ambas. El segundo no aguantó mucho con la incertidumbre, como casi nunca.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Johnny preocupado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, es una chica bastante fuerte. Varios de sus golpes hasta a mí me dolieron— dijo con un dejo de burla.

—Fue algo inesperado— concordó divertida.

—Yo sí me lo esperaba, es mi hija— su egocentrismo nunca faltaba.

Ella sólo sonrió.

A Johnny le rompía el alma ver sonreír a su esposa. La conocía muy bien y sabía que en esos momentos necesitaba un abrazo. Dicho de mejor manera, necesitaba sus brazos.

Sonya quitó las cobijas y se acostó, él la imitó y no pensándolo dos veces la abrazo. Ella correspondió al instante.

Ninguno dijo nada. Se conocían tan bien que habían llegado a un punto en el que no necesitaban hablar para decir lo que sentían o para demostrar algo. Johnny había aprendido que ella no era expresiva y que jamás lo sería, de esa manera también entendió que no necesitaba palabras, sino acciones, así como Sonya había aprendido que lo más importante que tenía ahora era su familia y él estaba feliz de que así fuera.

A pesar de lo tenue que era la luz de la habitación que se colaba por la ventana, buscó sus ojos, como hacía siempre que quería agradecerle esos detalles que tenía con ella.

Se miraron, diciéndose todo y nada a la vez, porque así era su relación. Peculiar.

No se contuvo y la besó. Ella lo agradeció y correspondió al instante. Sentir sus brazos, sus besos y sus caricias la derretía. Todo él la derretía. No recordaba exactamente en qué momento se había enamorado de él, recordaba muy bien el día en que lo había aceptado pero fue su negación la que no le permitió saber cuándo; aunque recordaba muy bien el momento en que había notado lo atractivo que era el muy idiota.

Fue aquél sueño. Ese sueño le había demostrado lo atractivo que era su Johnny. Recordaba con risas la puerta que había destrozado y todo por ella. Se había tardado mucho en notar que él no mentía.

Los besos estaban tomando un ritmo más acelerado, la ropa comenzaba a sobrar y las caricias perdían los límites.

Johnny jamás se imaginó que existiría una mujer que pudiera volverlo loco de esa manera. Esa mujer le había dado mucha felicidad como dolores de cabeza. Recordaba con diversión lo mucho que había tardado para robarle tan sólo un beso. Aunque el "efecto Cage" (como él lo llamaba) no le fue indiferente. A partir de ese momento supo que ella tarde o temprano aceptaría sus sentimientos. Y así fue.

Él comenzó a bajar por su cuello, besando cada centímetro de la piel de ella a su paso. Sonya acariciaba con desesperación el pecho y pectorales de él, la enloquecía esa parte. La acariciaba desde su cintura hasta los muslos, a ella le encantaba. No pudo contenerse y lo atrajo a su rostro para seguir devorando sus labios. Ambos podían concordar en que jamás se cansarían de los labios del otro.

Eran las dos de la madrugada. La noche para ellos nunca era suficiente y jamás lo sería. Aunque siempre había tiempo para todo.

* * *

 **Dirán que soy una insensible por poner a Johnny y a Sonya en ésta posición a pesar del estado de su hija (que tampoco no es tan grave e.e) pero era inevitable.**

 **He aquí una pequeña demostración de que no sirvo para el lemon ;-; pero me defiendo.**

 **Pues primero que nada espero que lo hayan disfrutado y segundo (para los que vienen de "No puedes odiar a alguien que amas) seguiré escribiendo, no se preocupen. Lo que pasa es que he tenido unas semanas duras, exámenes por todos lados y otras actividades de foráneos ;-; (extraño a mi mami :c), la buena noticia es que ya he escrito bastante de capítulos más adelante. Cuándo voy a publicar el siguiente capítulo aún no lo sé pero lo haré que es lo importante.**

 **Volviendo a lo de éste capítulo, siempre lo digo: acepto críticas constructivas. Disculpen si tal vez me apresuro demasiado o si no estoy respetando como quisiera las personalidades pero soy nueva en esto ;-;**

 **Dejen sus reviews de lo que más les gustó y ¡LOS AMO POR LEERME!**


End file.
